


Say something - I'm giving up on you...

by Inkognito97



Series: Middle Earth [3]
Category: Say Something - A Great Big World ft. Christina Aguilera (Song), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Arkenstone - Freeform, Bilbo's POV, Dragon Sickness, Drama, M/M, Sad, Tragic Romance, slightly Bagginshield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 12:50:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2812595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkognito97/pseuds/Inkognito97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo's thought when Thorin is influenced by the dragon sickness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say something - I'm giving up on you...

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own The Hobbit or any of its characters. It all belongs to Tolkien!  
> I don't own the Song "Say something". It belongs to"A Great Big World" and Christina Aguilera

Say Something

 

_Say something, I'm giving up on you._

_I'll be the one, if you want me to._  
_Anywhere, I would've followed you._  
_Say something, I'm giving up on you._

 

Please, just say something, because I am beginning to give you up!

I could be the One for, only if you want to of course! I could be your One!

You know, I would have followed you everywhere, even to the other end of the world. Actually I already did that, have I not?

Please, just say something. Say something already for I am giving up on you!

  
_And I am feeling so small._  
_It was over my head_  
_I know nothing at all._

I feel so small and insignificant! Even smaller than I already am!

The whole thing has grown me over my head, This whole adventure has grown me over the head, Your attitude, the orcs and wargs, the dragon, but the worst of it all is this damn sickness!

I knew from the beginning that this adventure would have dire consequences, but I would have never thought that the arkenstone would do so terrible things to all of you! I had absolutely no idea!

  
_And I will stumble and fall._  
_I'm still learning to love_  
_Just starting to crawl._

 

And I have stumbled and I felt. I would have felt, but you were there and you helped and saved me, against the trolls or as I almost fell down the cliff or the time, when we fled from Mirkwood. But still, you have stumbled too and you almost had fallen…

Only now I realized just how much you mean to me! Just now I have learned to love you… you can say I am learning to crawl, so we may run together somewhen.

  
_Say something, I'm giving up on you._  
_I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you._  
_Anywhere, I would've followed you._  
_Say something, I'm giving up on you._

 

I beg you, say something! I start to give up. On you and everything else!

I am so sorry that I did not took the chance to get through to you, when you needed me the most, when the arkenstone started to manipulate your thoughts…

I really would have followed you everywhere…

Just say something, for I am giving up!

  
_And I will swallow my pride._  
_You're the one that I love_  
_And I'm saying goodbye._

 

And for you, I would swallow my whole pride. I would do everything, no matter what my relatives might say about me, no matter how my own people would think about me then!

Because you are the one, I love with all my heart.

And now I am saying goodbye, because you seem to be lost completely.

I am saying goodbye, because you have pushed me away and has banished me from your heart!

  
_Say something, I'm giving up on you._  
_And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you._  
_And anywhere, I would have followed you._  
_Oh-oh-oh-oh say something, I'm giving up on you._

 

Say something, damn it Thorin, say something already! I am giving everything up! Don’t you see what is happening all around you? Can’t you see that you are changing?

I am so endless sorry that i couldn’t protect you from the arkenstone and its influence on you and your men. I regret, do you hear? I regret it deeply!

And everywhere I would have followed you! For you I would have left Bag End and Hobbiton!

Oh, Thorin, please! Say somethinh, because actually ! don’t want to give up!

  
_Say something, I'm giving up on you.  
_ _Say something..._

 

Say something, I’m giving you up, say something…

Before it is too late!

But maybe… it already is …

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it.  
> Please tell me what you think!
> 
> My Tumblr: inkognito97.tumblr.com


End file.
